United Nations Space Command
The United Nations Space Command is the military and exploratory armed forces of the United Earth. They are the military forces of Earth and are responsible for military defense and offense. Along with Earth, they administer and control numerous colony worlds of Earth as well. History The UNSC was formed sometime in the first half of the 3rd Millennium, after the crushing of different uprisings, leading to all the countries and peoples of the world uniting under a single government in order to work together to achieve their goals. As such, the UNSC was formed alongside the United Earth Government, creating a united armed forces for the defense of Earth. Due to growing population and resources on Earth becoming depleted, Earth decided its only choice was to expand outside of Earth. Due to new technology allowing interstellar travel, Earth was now enabled to do so. With this, the UNSC explored and conquered numerous worlds and turned them into colonies. As the Earth colonial empire reached its height, the outer colonies began rising up against the UNSC, leading to rebels on the outer colonies fighting against the UNSC. However, a much greater threat arrived with UNSC contact with the alien Covenant Empire. The Covenant leaders declared Humanity to be heresy to their religion and thus, a ferocious war broke out between Earth and the Covenant Empire. The UNSC forces kept fighting Covenant forces in vicious battles and skirmishes on numerous worlds, with UNSC forces fighting fiercely and hard in defending their colony worlds and fighting off Covenant assaults. Eventually, as much vicious raged all over the galaxy, once the Covenant reached Earth, the UNSC gained a new ally, the Sangheili. The UNSC and the Sangheili worked very extensively together in fighting off Covenant assaults on Earth in a ferocious battle that raged for several years. Eventually, the UNSC successfully defended Earth, and then the UNSC and Sangheili launched fierce assaults on Covenant capital, High Charity and the Ark, winning significant victories at both locations and finally bringing an end to the war. With that, Earth formed a very strong alliance with Sanghelios, and together, they continued fighting off hostile Covenant remnants after the war. The UNSC sent forces to help the Sangheili in the Sangheili Civil War and the Second Sangheili-Jiralhanae War. The UNSC then started exploring Forerunner artifacts on different worlds, as well as assisting Sangheili immigrants to Earth. Units Marines and Soldiers Marines and soldiers of the UNSC wear green camouflaged khaki clothes, wear green tunic, arm and leg armor, CH252 helmets, field caps and all wear cloth face coverings. They also mostly wear backpacks, supply packs and bandoleers and are armed mostly with MA5D Assault Rifles, as well as BR55 Battle Rifles, M392 DMR Rifles, and M7s SMG guns. Soldiers and Marines are very strong, tough and aggressive fighters, capable of all types of ground combat and fight very hard and fierce. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ODST troops wear black camouflaged khaki clothes and wear black tunic, arm and leg armor, and wear distinctive ODST variant helmets. They also sometimes wear backpacks and supply packs and are mostly armed with MA5D Assault Rifles, BR55 Battle rifles and M90 CAWS shotguns. These troops are extremely strong, skilled, aggressive, tough and efficient fighters capable of taking on special types of combat and completing much harder missions. Equipment Weapons * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M740 SAW * M247 * AIE-486H * M90 CAWS * Machete * Knife * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher * M7075 Projector Vehicles * M12 Hog * M290 Mongoose * M808 Scorpion * SPA2 Cobra * M850 Grizzly * Kodiak * M145D Rhino * M312 Elephant * M510 Mammoth * M9 Wolverine * AC-220 Gunship * D77-TC Pelican * AV-14 Hornet * AV-22 Sparrowhawk * UH-144 Falcon * D92-EST * B-65 Shortsword * GA-TL1 Longsword Trivia Category:Halo Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Authority Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gunman Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hard Workers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Lawful Category:Betrayed Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Recurring Category:Guardians Category:Selfless Category:Survivors Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Empowered Characters Category:War Heroes